


Bicycle

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bicycles, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, In Public, Vehicular Sex, kink: vehicular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn’t been more than a few meters and she was already trembling, face flushed and eyes quickly dilating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicycle

It hadn’t been more than a few meters and she was already trembling, face flushed and eyes quickly dilating.

It wasn’t her idea, having not even considered it before he had presented the specially ordered product in front of her just a few minutes ago, but it had not taken her long to agree. She wasn’t ashamed to admit to liking it, at least not to either herself or him.

She could feel his gaze on her skin, tracing the movements of her body, imagining what she looked like beneath her skirt, where liquids were pouring out of her and making squelching noises that disappeared in the sounds from the two wheels meeting the ground.

She waved to old Mrs. Davis, giving a slightly strained smile, as they passed by her house where she was outside tending her flowers, receiving a cheerful greeting in return before the lady went back to her watering.

The realization that she was out in the open, with people all around – able to both see and hear her – came over her like a wave and it was only barely that she was able to muffle the moan that fought to escape her throat. She couldn’t help but rock slightly back and forth on her seat, hands clenching hard on the handles and legs drawing tighter together, making the experience so much more potent.

She could hear him chuckle, and amusement was evident in his voice when he spoke next. “Do you like that, sweetness? Being all filled up inside without anyone other than you and me knowing?” She did, she really, really did but she couldn’t answer because she knew that the only thing that would come out if she opened her mouth would be a too loud moan, and she wanted this to continue so that couldn’t happen.

It was getting harder to concentrate, the road in front of her getting less important, all the sensations except the one between her legs quickly abandoning her. She knew she wouldn’t be able to keep going much longer if she couldn’t focus.

And as if he could sense the direction her thoughts were going, he placed his hand at the small of her back, steering perfectly straight with one hand, somehow grounding her and making sure that she didn’t disappear into her own mind and came crashing to the ground.

“It’s all right, honey, we’ll be home soon. You’re doing really well.” He crooned, and she wanted to lean into the soft tone of him, longed to feel him encase her like a cocoon.

She continued to move her feet in a circle, up and down and up and down, and before she knew it they were back in their garage and she was leaning against the cool wall, still perched upon her seat, not making any large movements for fear of falling. She couldn’t get off of it on her own, so she had to wait for him to put his own bicycle away, knowing that he was making himself go slower through the motions than usual, everything to make her wait and squirm, observing her all the while, a scheming look in his pale eyes.

Finally, he was standing beside her, his large palms fastening around her waist.

But not moving.

She lifted her head until she met his gaze. “Did you like your present?” He asked, face cool and even, as if he wasn’t sporting a large bulge in his pants.

She drew in a shuddering breath before answering, “Yes, I did.” And he smiled wide as he lifted her easily from where she sat upon her bike, an obscene squelching pop echoing in the room as her cunt came off of the penis-shaped plastic that was a part of the saddle.

“I really, really did.” 


End file.
